Blog użytkownika:PinkieStyle/"Et Fuit Lux" ~ rozdział 8
Siemanko~ Tutaj Wicia aka Nigdy nie mam na nic czasu. Kogoś to obchodzi? Truskawki. Nie mam pomysłu na wstęp. *teraz pora na to, abyście zajrzeli do rozdziału 7, bo zapewne nic nie pamiętacie* Skaryfikejszyn dedykajszyn dla MarisolTheStar oraz Asiuli Frozen. c: Aha, no i przepraszam Vencie oraz Natisz za to, że na czat nie wchodzę. Gerls, wiecie, że ja was love, ale zwyczajnie nie mam ostatnio warunków na wejście na nasze centrum pogaduszek. :c Przepraszam. ♡ center|250px ---- Elizabeth - Świątynia Światła... - szepnęła Elizabeth zdumiona. Znaleźli się w drugiej części jaskini. O wiele bardziej niesamowitej. Sklepienie znajdowało się jakieś pięć metrów nad nimi i pokryte było ślicznymi, świecącymi kryształami o różnej wielkości oraz kształcie, dokładnie takimi samymi, jak te na ścianach. Grota była ogromna i na pewno można by było tu postawić dom. Zaprzeczała również wszelkim prawom natury. Na kamiennej ziemi wzrastała świeża, zielona trawa oraz wielobarwne kwiaty. W rogu jaskini, po ścianach spływała idealnie czysta woda, wpadająca do rozciągającego się obok jeziorka, w którym spokojnie mogły się zmieścić cztery dorosłe osoby i to bez wzajemnego przepychania się. Źródło otaczały usypane dojrzałymi owocami krzewy oraz drzewa, mieniące się niczym otaczające je klejnoty. - Co...? - Noir był niemniej zszokowany. - Magiczne miejsce występujące w tutejszych legendach. Istny raj na Ziemi. - dziewczyna postawiła pierwszy krok na trawie. Poczuła zapach świeżości i czystości, a jej włosy przeczesał przyjemny podmuch wiatru niewiadomego pochodzenia. Postanowiła opowiedzieć Noirowi historię związaną z tą miejscem, znaną tylko mieszkańcom Arendelle. Legenda głosi, że wieki temu przez świat podróżował pewien zagubiony anioł. Był to chłopczyk, o kręconych złotych włosach, oczach w kolorze nieba oraz pięknej twarzyczce. Poznawał ludzi oraz ich obyczaje i testował ich charakter. Obserwował jak się zachowują, kreując za pomocą swojej boskiej mocy różne rzeczy bądź sytuacje, które w jakiś sposób wpływały na ich życie codzienne. Szukał osób o czystych sercach, zasługujących na zbawienie. Dotarł wreszcie do krajów skandynawskich, gdzie dawniej ludzie byli tak samo chłodni jak tamtejsza pogoda. Dbali tylko o siebie oraz swój interes, dla nich liczyły się tylko i wyłącznie dobra materialne. Jedynie nieliczna grupa darzyła się szczerą miłością. Bogaci mieszkali w tętniących sztucznym życiem miastach, a tych biedniejszych wypędzano na lodowate odludzia, czyli groźne lasy. To właśnie tam anioł postanowił szukać. Podczas jednej z licznych śnieżnych nocy, chłopiec z trudem wędrował wśród mrocznych drzew, starając się znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mógłby się schronić. Cudem natrafił na jakąś jaskinię, z której wyłaniał się słaby blask ognia. Wszedł do środka, a wtedy ujrzał w ścianie wejście, od którego owe światło biło. Dyskretnie się tam wślizgnął i zastał ogromne kamienne ognisko, wokół którego krzątało się kilka osób. Jakaś kobieta przygotowywała nad nim jedzenie, co jakiś czas wycierając ręce o fartuch. Obok siedział mężczyzna, krojący długie płaty skóry na kawałki. Z tyłu groty bawiła się trójka dzieci, śmiejąc się radośnie. Sama jaskinia nie była za duża, lecz wyglądała niesamowicie. Całe ściany i sklepienie pokryte były białymi kwiatami, wyrastającymi z wśród kamieni. Pod ścianami stały łóżka, okryte baldachimem wykonanym z drugiej leśnej trawy. Naprzeciwko ich stała prowizoryczna półka na ubrania. Po drugiej stronie groty znajdowało się miniaturowe jeziorko, do którego, po ścianach, spływała górska woda. Ogółem jaskinia przypominała ubogie domostwo. Anioł obszedł wszystko wokół, tradycyjnie niezauważalny. Dlaczego? Ponieważ zobaczyć go mogły jedynie osoby, które pozytywnie zdały wszystkie jego zadania, co świadczyło o tym, iż są godne spotkania z Najwyższym. Postanowił przetestować również tę rodzinę. Każdego dnia, a było ich pięć, wystawiał ich na próbę. Pierwszego dnia sprawił, że podczas polowania, gospodarz odnalazł sakiewkę pełną monet. Mężczyzna zamiast wziąć ją dla siebie, oddał ją do Radnych najbliższego miasta. Świadczyło to o jego uczciwości. Drugiego dnia podczas nieobecności męża i dzieci, żonę gospodarza odwiedził przystojny mężczyzna. Powiedział on, że chciałby się tu na chwilę zatrzymać, w celu oporządzenia konia. Kobieta pomogła mu w tym, a kiedy ten w celu zapłaty zaproponował jej zdradę męża, ta odmówiła, odprawiając jeźdźca z kwitkiem. Świadczyło to o jej wierności. Trzeciego dnia jedno z dzieci przypadkowo wrzuciło do ognia swoją ulubioną drewnianą zabawkę. Ojciec pocieszył je i od razu wystrugał nową. Świadczyło to o jego pomocności. Czwartego dnia rodzinę odwiedził zmęczony wędrowiec. Rodzina przyjęła go ciepło i ugościła należycie. Podzielili się z nim posiłkiem oraz zapewnili nocleg. Świadczyło to o ich szczodrości. Ostatniego dnia dzieci pokaleczyły się podczas wspinania się na jedną ze ścian jaskini, chociaż ich matka surowo tego zabroniła. Jednak ona zamiast dać im porządną reprymendę, opatrzyła rany i poprosiła, aby więcej tego nie robiły. Świadczyło to o jej dobroci. To właśnie po tym incydencie anioł ukazał się rodzinie, oznajmiając, iż od teraz ich życie będzie lepsze, a po śmierci mogą liczyć na zbawienie. Nadał im także tytuły Strażników Światła, gdyż takowym wypełniały się ich serca. Zmienił również ich dom w istną świątynię i to właśnie wtedy przybrała wygląd raju. Kryształy na ścianach symbolizują dusze ludzi zamieszkujących, przebywających oraz odwiedzających Arendelle. Mogą one zmieniać swoje pozycje, na przykład w przypadku małżeństwa dwójki ludzi ich kryształy przesuwają się do siebie i zrastają. Zmieniają one również kolory w zależności od nastroju danej osoby. Niestety nikt nie wie, który kamień należy do niego, jednak podobno gdy będzie się dostatecznie dobrze szukać, można takowy odnaleźć. Noir wyskuchał uważnie całej opowieści, co jakiś czas przytakując w zamyśleniu. Na koniec na jego twarz wstąpił flirciarski uśmiech. - Jak myślisz, ile czasu minie zanim nasze kryształy się zrosną? - Cóż po tym pytaniu mój zapewne przyjął kolor zażenowania. - odpowiedziała rumieniąc się. - Dobra, dobra, wiem że mnie uwielbiasz. - puścił do niej oczko. - To co robią Ci goście od światła? Istnieją jeszcze? Elizabeth powstrzymała się od odpowiedzenia na jego flirt jakimś tekstem typu "znamy się niecałe półtorej godziny", lecz uznała, że szkoda strzępić język, więc przeszła do odpowiedzi na jego pytania. - Strażnicy Światła? Tym pierwszym, w sensie rodzinie, zaczęło się lepiej wodzić. Głosili ludziom z miast coś w rodzaju poradnika "jak stać się dobrym", przez co bogatsi zaczęli przekonywać się do tych biedniejszych. Przyjęto ich do miasta, więc Strażnicy opuścili swoją jaskinię. Nie zdradzili nikomu położenia świątyni, także nikt poza nimi nie wiedział, gdzie ten raj się znajduje. Dodatkowo wszelkie jej poszukiwania kończyły się niepowodzeniem, bo uniemożliwiało je rzucone na nią zaklęcie, sprawiające, że jedynie osoby wybrane mają do niej wstęp. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc "wybrane"? - Nie wiem, może takie, które mają jakieś niesamowite powołanie, ewentualnie te, które są ścigane po lesie przez strażników i nie mają miejsca, w którym mogliby się ukryć? Szczerze? Bardziej obstawiam tą drugą opcję. - wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie martw się śliczna, teraz mamy gdzie się ukryć. - oparł dłonie na biodrach, wypinając pierś do przodu. "Cóż za błyskotliwość", pomyślała Eliza i ponownie rozejrzała się po jaskini. Zapewne trochę tu zostaną, przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy pogoń trochę ucichnie, a oni będą w stanie zbliżyć się do miasta, aby zorientować się co i jak. Do tego czasu musieli sobie radzić w takich, a nie innych warunkach. W duchu dziękowała Bogu, za to, że jej ojcem był Kristoff Bjorgman, gdyż to właśnie jego wychowaniu, wiedziała, jak radzić sobie poza zamkiem. Zdjęła płaszcz, gdyż zrobiło jej się ciepło, co prawdopodobnie było kolejną magiczną cechą tego raju, i powiesiła na gałęzi drzewa rosnącego obok źródełka. Lodowy miecz zostawiła w jego kieszeni, będąc stuprocentowo pewna, że lodowe przedmioty stworzone przez Elsę nigdy nie topnieją. Postanowiła również odpiąć zewnętrzną warstwę dolnej części swojej sukni, ponieważ pod spodem znajdowała się jej krótsza część (w sensie, że ta długa część była tylko czymś w rodzaju płaszcza). Ją również elegancko powiesiła obok peleryny. Teraz czuła się o wiele swobodniej i prawdopodobnie wyglądała również ładniej. Szybko przejrzała się w tafli jeziora, a poprawiwszy włosy, odwróciła się, w celu zobaczenia, co robi jej towarzysz. Noir oglądał kryształy, stukając w niektóre palcem, bądź skrobiąc ich powierzchnię. Wyglądał przy tym niesamowicie zabawnie, więc księżniczka z trudem powstrzymywała śmiech. - Hej, archeolog! Nie za gorąco Ci? - zapytała troskliwie. Chłopak migiem odwrócił się w jej stronę i zlustrował wzrokiem. Na jego twarz wstąpił uśmiech. - Widzę, że specjalnie dla mnie zmieniłaś swój ubiór. To dobrze, wyglądasz lepiej. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, natomiast on zaczął zdejmować z siebie okrycie wierzchne. Po chwili szalik, czapka oraz zimowa kamizelka zawisły na następnej gałęzi. Noir miał na sobie białą koszulę, której rękawy podwinął do łokci. Poprawił gruby pas od spodni i przeczesał włosy palcami. Elizabeth poczuła, iż znowu robi jej się gorąco. Jak można być aż tak cudownie przystojnym? Starała się stłumić swoje reakcje, lecz chyba jej się nie udało, bo zielonooki ponownie przyjął łobuzerski wyraz twarzy. - Poczerwieniałaś. - skiwtował jednym słowem. - Jestem niczym kameleon. Robię się czerwona w celu odstraszenia wroga. - posłała mu złośliwy uśmiech. - Szkoda, że nie zrobiłaś tego, kiedy goniono nas przez środek lasu. - odgryzł się jej Noir. Będzie musiała popracować nad ripostami i złośliwymi tekstami, bo chwilowo nie miała żadnych szans w tej wojnie słownej. Kiedyś uda jej się go zgasić. A skoro o gaszeniu mowa... zastanowiła się przez chwilę - powiedzieć mu o swoich mocach? Znali się wyjątkowo krótko, ale jej cioci utrzymanie tego w tajemnicy nie wyszło na dobre. Jednak ona nie miała zamiaru tak długo się ukrywać. I tak większość mieszkańców Arendelle zapewne o tym wiedziała. Ale nie Noir. Noir był inny. Nie wiedział o niej nic, tak samo jak ona o nim. Postanowiła. Wyjawi mu swoje pochodzenie i moc, kiedy go lepiej pozna, a liczyła, że stanie się to już niebawem. Nagle zaburczało jej w brzuchu. Oh, no przecież. Nic nie jadła od... dawna. Bo po co? - Ktoś tu zgłodniał, huh? - brunet zerwał z gałęzi jednego z drzew dorodne jabłko. - Mam nadzieję, że nie skończymy jak Adam i Ewa. Podał owoc dziewczynie, a ona wbiła w nie zęby. Nie potrzebowała wiele czasu, aby skonsumować je w całości. To było najpyszniejsze jabłko, jakie kiedykolwiek jadła. Naprawdę. Jeżeli spotkaliście się kiedyś w książce, lub czymś takim, ze stwierdzeniem "o mój Boże, to najlepsze jabłko jakie kiedykolwiek jadłem" to wiedzcie, że to nieprawda. Gdyby osoba, która to powiedziała, zjadła owoce z tutejszych drzew to od razu zmieniłaby zdanie. Kurcze, nawet Ewa stwierdziłaby, iż nie warto było jeść tego jabłka od Szatana, gdyż to było o niebo lepsze. Jednocześnie słodki i kwaśny zarazem, miękki środek i chrupiąca skórka. Jakby owoc miał jakieś specjalne właściwości, sprawiające, że smakowało tak, jak chciała tego osoba jedząca. Bardzo możliwe. Odrzuciła ogryzek na trawę, natomiast on zwyczajnie zniknął, pochłonięty przez ziemię. - I jak śliczna, smakowało? - zapytał Noir, biorąc kolejnego gryza swojego jabłka. - Bardzo. - dziewczyna podbiegła do kolejnej rośliny rosnącej obok krystalicznego źródła. Okazało się, że jest to pomarańcz. Stanęła na palcach w celu zebrania jednego z plonów i już, już, prawie dotykała go koniuszkami dłoni, lecz uprzedził ją zielonooki. Bez problemu zerwał dorodny okaz i podał go dziewczynie z tym swoim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Co ty byś beze mnie zrobiła. - po raz kolejny puścił do niej oczko. - Zapewne umarłabym z głodu przez brak pomarańczy. Ah, dzięki ci wybawco! - zrobiła teatralną pozę, odchylając się lekko do tyłu i kładąc zewnętrzną część dłoni na czole. - Zacznijmy od tego, że w ogóle byś tu nie trafiła. Racja. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, gdyż w głowie wciąż miała plan poznania go lepiej. Obrała pomarańczę i oddała połowę chłopakowi. Na początku wyglądał na zdziwionego, lecz po chwili wziął oddany mu kawałek do ręki i uniósł kąciki ust w górę. Czas zleciał im szybko, podczas siedzenia na trawie, rozmowie oraz zajadania się owocami. Jakiej rozmowie? Opowiadali sobie wzajemnie znane legendy, nie raz śmiejąc się z ich głównych bohaterów. Noir właśnie skończył opowiadać historię o jakimś chłopcu, który szukał nici w lesie, gdy Eliza delikatnie ziewnęła. - Ktoś tu się robi śpiący, bo wątpię, żeby to ziewnięcie spowodowane było moją opowieścią. - Wybacz, Twój głos sprawia, że odprężam się aż zanadto. - dziewczyna wstała, w celu zdjęcia z drzewa swoich rzeczy. - Idziemy spać? Zielonooki przytaknął. Wtedy dziewczyna rozwinęła na miękkiej trawie swoją pelerynę, a sukienkę zawinęła w elegancki podgłówek. Położyła prowizoryczną poduszkę po lewej stronie płaszcza, przy okazji się na niej kładąc. Prawą stroną materiału okryła swoje ciało. Po raz pierwszy cieszyła się z tego, że królewskie peleryny są aż takie długie. Obok niej, jakieś półtora metra dalej, na swoim równie prowizorycznym, bo też wykonanym z elementów własnej garderoby, posłaniu ułożył się Noir. - Kolorowych snów śliczna. - pożegnał się z nią flirciarską miną. - Dobranoc Noir. - szepnęła i zasnęła uśmiechnięta. ---- Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu komentarza. ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania